Ally in Wonderland
by VeVe2491
Summary: Ever wonder why Ally protects her book with her life? Ever wonder why Ally won't let anyone touch her book, regardless of the situation? Austin wondered, and now he's tangled up in a whole web of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Sadly :(**

**Ally in Wonderland**

_What is the use of a book, without pictures or conversations?_

_**Once upon a time, in a land called... Miami, lived a young woman by the name of Allyson Dawson. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back like a chocolate waterfall, and deep chestnut coloured eyes that if one stared for too long, one could become lost within them. Allyson Dawson was no ordinary girl, no. Allyson Dawson was a -**_

"Daddy!"

"What pumpkin? Don't you want to know what Allyson Dawson really is?"

The young girl shook her head and pulled her bed covers higher up over her eyes. "No."

"Why not?" Her father smiled down at her adoringly. The small girl before him was all he had left in the world. His mother and father were long gone, both having died of old age, one after the other. It was sweet really, that way they didn't have to spend to long without their other half. His wife... she too was gone, but not dead. Just, gone.

"Because..." She giggled, her little legs kicking slightly under the pink princess sheets that adorned her bed. "You're gonna make her a dragon again!"

The man laughed heartily, "When have I ever made her a dragon?"

"Well... never, but you made Miss Pennyworth part dragon," She argued.

"Because Miss Pennyworth was a dragon," He tickled his daughter and she squealed in delight. "But don't you worry pumpkin. Allyson, is just like you."

"Like me?"

The man nodded, "Allyson Dawson is a princess."

The little girl grinned, "Good. Does she have magic powers?"

"Yes. Now, are you going to let me continue the story?"

"Yes Daddy."

_**Allyson Dawson was no ordinary girl, no. Allyson Dawson was a Princess, a princess like no other. Whilst other princesses such a Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were off losing shoes and snoozing, Allyson ruled her kingdom. It wasn't a big kingdom but one day when she was older, and much, much wiser, Allyson would take over from her father to rule over -**_

"The land of Sonic Boom!" The child interrupted.

Her father chuckled, "Now, why on earth would you name it after that?"

"Because that way she's like me. The princess gets the kingdom and I get the store."

He shook his head, "Surely you have bigger ambitions than that?"

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you sweetheart, only you know that."

"But... I don't know."

"You will one day."

"Does that mean I won't get the store?"

He sighed, "Is that what you really want?"

She nodded furiously.

"Okay then..."

_**Allyson would take over from her father to rule over the Land of Sonic Boom. The Land of Sonic Boom was a magical place, a place where you could achieve great things. A place where even the smallest, most timid of creatures could become the most amazing of all. Unlike the other kingdoms, Sonic Boom was beautiful, the streets were always filled with music. Music created by the Princess herself -**_

"Really?" The girl asked her doe like eyes staring up at her father with awe.

"Yes, really. Princess Allyson is just like you sweetheart, she is very, very talented."

The girl smiled as she held back a yawn. "Can you tell me more please, Daddy? What about the princesses friends? Did she have any? Can Trish be a princess too? Please Daddy!"

_**Of course ruling over the kingdom and making music wasn't the only thing Princess Allyson did. She also spent many days with her best friend and lady in waiting Patricia -**_

"Daddy don't call her Patricia! You know she hates that!"

_**Her lady in waiting Trish. The pair would spend hours playing in the sunflower fields or eating pickles from the Princess' very own pickle tree. Whenever Princess Allyson needed help Trish was always there for her, as well as her father of course.**_

"And her Daddy was like you, right?"

_**Princess Allyson's father was always happy to help his daughter, but knew that sometimes she had to work things out on her own. He knew that she would make great Queen one day.**_

"What about her mommy?"

The man sighed. His daughter still couldn't grasp that her mom wasn't coming back. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about sweetie. I know in life that things aren't always going to be easy for you, and I know that sometimes you aren't gonna want to talk about it with me or Trish -"

"Why not?"

"Because as you get older you might feel too embarrassed to talk to me about it, and you might not be able to get a hold of Trish. So -"

"Then I'll just tell Mommy."

"Pumpkin... we've been through this. Mommy isn't... Mommy's not coming back."

"Why not?" The young girl's eyes were beginning to brim over with tears.

"Well, because..." He didn't know what to tell her because to be honest, he didn't really know himself.

"Is it because she doesn't love me?"

Her father shook his head and pulled her into his arms before wrapping her into a warm embrace. "Of course not. There isn't a person in this world who couldn't love you."

"Then why did she leave?" She sobbed getting snot over her father's cotton shirt.

"Because she loved you too much, and she just needed to give all that love to other people who needed it too. So whilst she still loves you, you mom has so much love to give that she just keeps on giving it to other people. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Now, you may not need it now but one day when you do it will help you," The man leant over the bed and pulled out a leather-bound book from beneath it before placing it in his daughter's tiny hands.

"It's a book," She stated as she opened it, only to discover the pages to be bare. "It's empty."

"Exactly."

"But... what is the point of a book without pictures or conversations?"

"That's the magic of it Pumpkin," He smiled warmly. "You can do with this book whatever you desire. You can fill it with your own words and pictures. Essentially you could create your own world within it."

"Like Princess Allyson?"

"Yes, just like Princess Allyson."

The small girl glided her fingers across the spine, then over the cover and across the large pink 'A' in the centre. It was beautiful, and she was going to treasure it for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I think you know the drill, but just in case... I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ally in Wonderland**

_Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop._

"Hey Ally," Austin Moon grinned as he swaggered into the practice room above Sonic Boom, the chain attached to his jeans swinging as he went.

"Oh hey Austin," Ally smiled back, closing her book as she turned to look at him properly.

"Watcha doin'?" Austin asked taking a seat opposite her. He hoped that she'd been working on a song, and he hoped that this one didn't suck. He felt bad thinking of Ally's songs as bad but recently they had been lacking their usual... magic. He didn't pressure her though, he'd learned from that the last time he'd complained about her not having a song, she'd forced him to read her book for book club, and then quizzed him about it! Suffice to say, Ally had worked out pretty quickly that he hadn't read the book but had gone to see the movie instead.

"Not a lot, just writing," Ally shrugged, twirling her pain between her fingers.

Austin looked at her suspiciously. He didn't understand her. He had seen her writing furiously in her songbook, it was like her hand had been on fire and she was trying to put out the flames by writing quickly. Austin only ever saw her writing like that when she had been struck by inspiration, yet Ally insisted she hadn't been popping out his next new hit. Instead he gave up on being patient and pressed the matter, "Watcha writing?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, I'm just... curious."

"Didn't you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?" Ally asked quirking an eyebrow at her music partner.

Austin's chocolate-brown eyes widened at Ally's comment. "What?" He squeaked.

Ally rolled her eyes at Austin's irrational fear but laughed all the same, "I'm not gonna kill you Austin." The blonde let out a sigh of relief but his fear quickly returned when Ally added, "As long as you don't touch my book."

Austin breathed in deeply, deciding that he would just have to go for it. "What's the big deal anyway? We're best friend's and music partners, so really... no secrets right?" Austin studied the young girl carefully while she processed what he had just said. He wasn't always the fastest to notice the little things, in fact sometimes he was completely oblivious to that sort of thing but not today. Today he kept his eyes on her fingers, waiting for her to reach up and tug a lock of her hair towards her mouth. Chewing on her hair was Ally's subconscious way of showing that she was nervous.

Sure enough, Ally's hands twitched as she resisted reaching up for her hair. Ally shrugged, "Austin, everyone has secrets. So really, me having them shouldn't be that big a deal. I bet even you have secrets."

He shook his head, "No, not really. You already know practically everything about me. I love pancakes, my middle name is Monica, I have a crush on Cassidy and I used to be afraid of umbrellas, and spiders, I suppose."

"Exactly, 'practically everything' - Wait, you still have a crush on Cassidy?"

Austin shrugged, "I guess. I'm not really sure, I haven't seen her since she left for LA with her band but then I haven't really liked anyone else since."

Ally frowned slightly but her face quickly softened, "You'll find someone eventually Austin."

"To be honest, I'm not really bothered right now. I just wanna have fun, focus on my music and hang out with you. And Trish and Dez of course," He smiled. "But now you know everything about me, isn't it your turn to divulge everything to me?" He asked, his hand inching slowly towards her precious book.

"Divulge?"

"It's a word."

"I never said it wasn't."

"It was just the look you gave me."

"What look? There wasn't a look."

"Yes there was! You did this," Austin mimicked Ally's face when he had said 'divulge'."

"I didn't do that."

Austin went to argue but shook his head as he realised he was getting off track. "Anyway... no secrets. So, what is there to tell Miss Dawson?" He smirked and Ally rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing to tell. My name is Ally Dawson, I chew my hair when I'm nervous, I love pickles and I have a crush on Dallas," She told him whilst she subtly moved her book away from his creeping hands. "And since you already know all of that and I already told you I have no secrets, really there is no need for you to have a look in my book."

Austin leant forward and placed his hand on top of her book, pulling it towards him slightly. "Yes, but if you have no secrets then you have nothing to hide. So, really I should be able to look in your book."

Ally grabbed her book and attempted to pull it away from Austin, "Not happening Austin."

"Please Ally?" He begged, shooting her a pleading look puppy-dog eyes included.

Ally jerked the book in her direction but could not release Austin's hold on it. "No, Austin. Now let go."

"Please!"

"Austin, give it to me!"

The blonde rock star smirked and Ally glared at him in disgust. "Never in a million years. Now let go!"

"Ally, if you loved me you'd show me."

"Well, when you put it like that... NO!" With one final tug Ally managed to tear the book from Austin's hands, shocking them both as it didn't take a genius to work out who was the stronger of the two. "Even if I had any secrets, which I don't, their my secrets Austin. If I could tell you then I would, but secrets are secrets for a reason."

"Secrets have a cost, they're not for free. Not now, not ever."

Ally paused momentarily before smirking at the boy before her, "You just quoted the new Spiderman movie, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Austin blushed at being caught. "But that's not the point, Ally if you have any secrets you should tell me. Isn't that one of the key ingredients in relationships or whatever? Trust? It's like, part of the formula."

"Austin, we're not in a relationship. The formula doesn't apply."

"Oh yeah... still, do you keep secrets from Trish?"

Ally was silent for a moment but reluctantly answered, "Yes, but you can't tell her that Austin. I mean it! Swear on your career that you won't tell Trish I said that?"

Austin knew that he was getting no further with Ally today, if he continued down this route he'd just irritate her further and they could end up arguing. Austin didn't like that thought, he hated arguing with Ally. He hated arguing with Ally more than he used to hate umbrellas. Austin smiled at his friend, "I'll swear on something better. I swear on your life that I won't tell Trish."

Ally's expression changed from one of apprehension to one of hurt.

Austin quickly realising that Ally hadn't understood, made to elaborate. "I swore on your life because you mean a lot to me Ally. You're my best friend. If I tell Trish, I could end up losing you and that's not something I want. So, I swear on your life, Ally Dawson, that I will not tell Trish you have any secrets from her."

Ally's face soften as she broke out into a grin. "Thanks Austin." The petite girl moved forward to pull him into a hug which he quickly reciprocated. He liked her hugs. No. He loved her hugs. Although he would never admit it out loud, he liked hugging Ally more than he liked eating pancakes, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

The pir probably would have continued hugging much longer, however all good things come to an end. Trish and Dez burst through the door of the practice room, demanding Austin and ally help resolve their debate: Who would win in a fight, Harry Potter or the Power Rangers?

As Ally got up to go end Trish and Dez's weird argument, Austin followed her with his eyes and watched her with concern. It wasn't that he thought Ally could have any big, terrible, life threatening secrets. He figured that there would be some kind of evidence in that, like a sudden loss of her happy attitude or an end to her peppy melodies, but there wasn't any of that. Okay, sure, her songs weren't all that good recently but he knew Ally had a lot of things to deal with right now, what with Book Club and work.

What had worried Austin though was that Ally had said she had secrets from Trish, and quite frankly, that scared him. Ally never kept anything from Trish, ever! She had even told her about her imaginary friend, Miss Pennyworth. What was so bad that she couldn't tell him or Trish?

* * *

**Hey guys :)**

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those of you who are reading this, it truly means a lot :)**

**Also a special thanks to those of you who reviewed, I was so happy when I saw this story already had six reviews! :D So thank you - gothgirlbites, Pink Freckle, queenc1, The Reading Wizard, Love Shipper and Starvista. You guys are awesome! Plus thank you to those of you who favourited and/or followed!**

**If anyone has any questions feel free to ask, even if they are completely silly. For example, how big is my nose? Answer, the same length as my thumb - Though I suppose that doesn't really give you a definitive answer...**

**Anyways, I'll be updating again pretty soon. Probably as soon as I've finished the next chapter, which shouldn't be too long.**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xx**

**PS. Anyone else missed my Chad Dylan Cooper moments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Geez, I thought you'd know that by now, but I guess not.**

* * *

**Ally in Wonderland**

_If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does._

" You can do this, but that would require you to stop snacking on children while they dream. "

Ally giggled as she watched The Proposal. Tonight was movie night and it had been Trish's turn to pick tonight, and thankfully the young Latina had picked something which didn't have Zaliens in it much to Ally's delight.

When the routine of having a Friday night movie night had begun Mr Dawson had not been phased. He trusted his daughter and he knew her well enough to know that nothing 'unusual' or 'bad' would happen. In fact, Mr Dawson was happy to let them have their movie nights at his house, because that way he could keep an eye on the teens.

The foursome were spread out throughout Ally's bedroom. Dez was lying on his stomach on the floor in front of the TV, having declared Ally's couch to be uncomfortable, something even Trish had agreed with him on. Trish who had previously been lounging at the bottom of Ally's bed had since moved down to the floor behind Dez, she said it was because 'leaning against the bottom of the bed is better for her back', but everyone knew it was because it was easier to annoy Dez from that position. Austin had begun the movie sat next to Dez, only once Trish had moved he decided he would prefer to sit on Ally's bed. At frist he had just been lying at the bottom of her bed, hanging upside down but after Ally had lectured him about how by lying like that he was 'forcing a lot of pressure on his cranial arteries and veins', etc. So to shut her up he moved to sit next to her. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, with Ally leaning on him, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs touching his.

Ally smiled, and not just because of the scene on the television screen. She was happy right now, Friday Night Movie Night was always a great pick me up, however she wasn't looking forward to next week's movie quite so much since Dez was picking the movie and she knew for sure that he was going to pick another Zalien movie.

Ally glanced at Austin, who had just attracted her attention by resting his head on top of hers. She felt bad for keeping secrets from him, but some things just weren't meant to be told.

* * *

The Proposal had ended and Team Austin was now squashed together playing an intense game of Monopoly. Several times arguments had broken out between Dez and Trish, once about Trish's obvious cheating. Austin however knew Trish wasn't cheating because if she had cheated none of them would have known about it, and another time about who was playing as who. Austin had snatched the small Scottie Dog token away as soon as Ally had opened the box, which had earned him a few odd looks but he didn't care. His token was the best, unlike Trish's sack of money, Dez's boot and Ally's thimble.

The group was a good way through the game when Ally's phone rang, interrupting the peace that had only recently fallen over them.

"Who is it?" Trish asked as Ally got up to go retrieve her cell phone from her dresser.

Ally took a look at her caller ID and grinned, "Dallas!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go answer it! Go!" Trish urged.

Austin couldn't help but feel annoyed at the pausing of their game, he'd only just gotten out of Jail after all. He knew there was nothing he could do though. He couldn't keep playing, Trish would go nuts but nor could he ask Ally to ignore Dallas' call. Austin thought about it for a second, _Would Ally choose me over Dallas? _It didn't matter though, right? He didn't like Ally like that, so if she wanted to go for Dallas then fine. It's not like Austin cared anyway.

Ally slipped out of the door, her phone still ringing as she went. The moment she was gone Trish jumped into action and moved around to the side of Ally's bed before crawling under it.

"Trish what are you doing?" Austin asked, watching his friend with intrigue.

"Getting my stash of snacks," Trish answered as if it were obvious.

"Trish!" Dez scolded. "You know Ally won't let us have snacks in here anymore. She says it's unfair for Owen to have to watch us eat popcorn in front of him."

"Owen isn't in here though is he?"

Trish had a good point. Owen had been moved down stairs for evening as Mr Dawson, after watching a documentary about birds, had wanted to study him for the night.

"I suppose," Austin said, not sure if he should join his friends who were now snacking on popcorn together. Reluctantly Austin joined, his guilt about breaking one of Ally's rules disappearing as he popped a piece into his mouth.

"I wonder what else Ally has under here," Dez said. Before Austin or Trish could protest, the lanky red-head had moved beneath the king sized bed in search of some of Ally's belongings.

"If you find my copy of Bridesmaids I may not beat you up tomorrow morning," Trish told Dez as he wriggled around in the dark.

Moments later Dez emerged, a cardboard box in hand.

"Is my DVD in there?" Trish asked hopefully.

Dez rummaged around in the box and shook his head, "No, it's just a bunch of old junk."

"What's this?" Austin asked pulling out a poorly made doll.

"Definitely not a Ken doll," Trish said as she looked over the crummy toy in Austin's hand. "Wait a minute... I recognise this."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Ally made it back in the second grade."

"Why'd she make it? Couldn't she just buy a regular doll?"

Trish shook her head, "Not like this one. This is the Raggedy Doctor."

Dez laughed, "The Raggedy Doctor? Aren't doctors supposed to wear white coats or something?"

"Not the Raggedy Doctor. I asked Ally why his clothes were so badly torn once, and she said she didn't know, she said that's what he looked like when he showed up. She never thought to ask him why."

"So he's real?" Austin asked, staring intently at the doll, as if it would answer him itself.

"Ally said he was. I always thought she'd just dreamed him up. Ally was so sure that he was real and that - well, nevermind."

"No, tell us," Austin urged, wanting to know more, though he didn't know why. It was just a dumb doll after all.

"She said... she said he'd taken her to the stars."

"What did she mean?"

"I don't know," Trish shrugged. "Like I said, I think it was just a dream. Do you honestly believe some man in ripped clothes could have taken Ally into space and to the stars? It's impossible."

Austin and Dez both moved to reply but neither had the chance to speak as they heard movement from outside the door. Trish moved faster than both boys, and had tossed the toy in its box, along with her popcorn, returned them to their hiding place under the bed, and was back at the Monopoly board before either boy had chance to move.

"So, what did Dallas say?" Trish asked smirking, as both the boys and Ally returned to the game board.

"Nothing," Ally smiled, blushing slightly.

_If it was nothing then why are you blushing? _Austin thought bitterly.

"He just wanted to know what I was doing this Saturday."

"Saturday? As in tomorrow?! Oh my gosh! Ally you've got a date! Tomorrow! How could Dallas be so inconsiderate? This gives us hardly any time to prepare," Trish fumed before rambling about clothes and make-up.

"Trish calm down, okay? The date isn't until tomorrow afternoon, we've got plenty of time."

"What time tomorrow afternoon? You have to be exact Ally, otherwise we may not get everything done in time."

Austin laughed at this, he would never understand why girls took so much time to get ready for dates. _Dates. _He couldn't work out why that word seemed so wrong to him. However his unease about Ally's date was forgotten when he caught Ally's reply to Trish.

"I don't know, like four. I think."

"Four?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ally!" He whined. "We have rehearsal tomorrow."

"Oh, shoot! Austin, I'm sorry. I forgot -"

"Forgot? Ally, you were the one who arranged that set time for every Saturday!"

"I know, I know. Look, I guess I could just -"

"Cancel?" Austin cringed inwardly as he realised how hopeful that had sounded.

"What? No. I'll just ask Dallas if we can go out a little later, that's all."

Austin thought this over for a moment. On the one hand, Ally going out later was good because that meant they could still rehearse as planned. On the other hand however, Austin knew exactly what later dates meant. Earlier dates, like ones in the afternoon, usually meant ice-cream in the park or going to the arcade. Later dates, meant dinner and a movie, with a high chance of first base. There was no way Austin was letting that happen.

"No, it's fine," Austin sighed, pretending to be upset about Ally missing rehearsal when in fact he was applauding himself from preventing Ally from being _infected_ by that slime ball Dallas.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've missed enough rehearsals for various reasons, it only seems fair that you get to do it to," He smiled.

"Thanks Austin," Ally smiled back warmly, as she reached out to give his hand a quick squeeze of appreciation.

Austin blushed but continued on, "Right, so where were we?"

"I was just kick all your butts at Monopoly," Trish grinned.

Dez scowled, "No, you were cheating at Monopoly."

Austin rolled his eyes and grabbed the dice, ready to start their game up again and be off the topic of Dallas.

"Hey, can you guys smell that?" Ally asked sniffing the air. Her friend's stared at her blankly. "It smells like popcorn."

Instantly, a loud fight broke out between Trish and Dez, and Austin began singing the lyrics to a song he'd heard on the radio earlier in the day. Ally watched her friends in confusion before glaring at them all when realisation struck. "Guys! There's no eating in my room!"

* * *

**Whatup? :)**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If any of you are fans of Doctor Who (Like me) then you'll probably understand both my reference to it in this chapter and also possibly a hint towards something that will happen later (And no the Doctor isn't going to make an appearance, sorry)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far, that truly means a lot to me.**

**Also thank you to - Gothgirlbites, Pink Girafficorn, queenc1, Prezzie, ILuvR5RossLynch, Starvista, Estella Lavender and xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove.**

**Plus to those of you who had questions, I say -**

**gothgirlbites - Haha! :L Nice question, but I'm afraid I cannot answer it, but I hope when you do find out yuo'll be pleasantly surprised.**

**Pink Girraficorn - Love the name m'dear :') No, no, Harry Potter would win :P I'm the author therefore I decide. To answer your question as to who I ship on Glee the answers are as follows (In order of favourites): Finchel (My Glee OTP), Klaine, Wemma, Brittana, Harmenory (Rory and Harmony), and Quick :)**

**ILuvR5RossLynch - I'm happy someone agrees with me! :D**

**Starvista - All I can say is... :D**

**Estella Lavender - Problem? :P And I quoted Spiderman because it was an AWESOME movie. And I used the Harry Potter VS Power Rangers because I had the same argument with my brother. **

**Anywho, The next chapter should be up tomorrow, as I've already typed the whole thing up :) I really hope you guys enjoy it since I had a bit of trouble writing it and therefore it took extra work :P**

**Peace Out Suckahs! **

**Evie xx**

**PS. Why did no one, other than me, miss my CDC moments? :(**

**PPS. Feel free to follow me on Twitter :) - Veve2491**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Catching on yet?**

**Part of this chapter was inspired by TwilightHayley's 'Ratings out of ten', which is a Doctor Who fanfic, which is amazing might I add!**

* * *

**Ally in Wonderland**

_I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see._

"You look great Ally! Dallas is gonna love you," Trish beamed as she followed Ally down the stairs into the main floor of Sonic Boom. "Doesn't she look great guys?"

"You look beau- awesome Ally," Austin smiled at his best friend, though he was kicking himself on the inside. _Why didn't I just tell her she looked beautiful? Because she does! _

"Thanks Austin," The brunette smiled back. "But are you guys sure this isn't too much?"

Dez and Austin both shook their heads, no. Although Austin thought that her make-up was maybe a bit much, he didn't say so because he didn't want Ally feeling bad before her date. Besides, no matter what she was wearing Austin always thought she looked great.

"Okay, I've got exactly four minutes before Dallas gets here, do you guys have any parting words of advice for me?" Ally asked. her nervousness practically radiating off of her.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, and that includes if you're chewing on your hair," Trish said as she fluffed at Ally's hair attempting to improve its volume.

"Don't pick his nose," Dez said seriously.

"What?" Ally asked, pushing Trish's hands away from her hair. "Why would I even - Actually, I don't want to know. Austin, have you got any advice? You know, since you've been on a lot of dates."

Austin shrugged. He didn't know what to tell her. "Just be yourself. Even if that means you fumble over your words or chew your hair," He advised. "If Dallas doesn't like you for you, then he isn't worth your time."

"Awww, Austin," Ally blushed. "When did you get so sweet?"

"I think is was around the time I started spending so much time with you and Trish," He chuckled. "Honestly, the amount of chick flicks or boy issues and dramas, I've had to listen to and watch over the past couple of months -" Ally cut him off by shoving him playfully.

"Hey Ally."

The group turned to see Dallas shuffle into the store, his hand stuffed into his pockets and his lips upturned in a nervous smile.

"H-hey Dallas," Ally blushed waving at him slightly. "So I'll see you guys later?"

Ally turned to say goodbye to her friends but was caught off guard when she saw all three of them glaring at Dallas and puffing out their chests. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Well, your Dad isn't here so it's our job to intimidate the guy," Trish explained. "We worked it all out last night."

"And now we have to ask Dallas about his intentions with you," Dez added.

Ally's eyes widened. "Um... you know what? I think we're good. So, I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Ally ushered Dallas out the door before Dez, Trish or Austin had chance to interrogate the boy. She did not need any of them asking any embarrassing questions.

The trio watched Ally leave with her date, and remained watching until they could see the pair no longer.

"Kids," Trish smiled happily. "Anyway, I should probably be getting to work."

"Aren't you running a bit late?" Dez pointed out.

Trish shrugged, "Nah, I was supposed to be there at ten, so that's only six hours. Bye!"

Dez shook his head in amusement at Trish as she left and then moved to talk to Austin. "I better get going too. My Mom need me home to help bathe the dog."

"Can't she just do it herself? I mean, how hard can it be to bathe a six pound dog?"

"You'd be surprised," Dez laughed as he grabbed his backpack. "Do you want to come and help?"

Austin shook his head, "No thanks. I'm probably just gonna head home." He didn't actually want to tell Dez that his dog freaked him out. It was the large ears that got him...

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Later buddy."

* * *

Once Mr Dawson had arrived to take over Ally's shift (twenty minutes late), Austin wasn't sure what to do with himself. Usually he and Ally would be up in the practice room writing a new song, but since Ally was out with Dallas it was just him sat in the practice room alone strumming random chords on his guitar.

"You're the tofu to my hippie, the words in my dictionary. If you're sporty and ginger I'll be baby, posh, and scary. We go together like pastrami on rye. Like watching titanic and trying not to cry," Austin sang. He knew the lyrics didn't really make sense but that was basically his relationship with Ally. It didn't make sense to anyone but them. Polar opposites, though maybe not on the same level as Trish and Dez. Unlike Trish and Dez however, Austin and Ally mixed perfectly. She was the bitter music and he was the peppy melody and they mingled together to create the best song of all.

Austin sighed and put his guitar down. He was bored, he couldn't quite believe it himself. He was almost always doing something, wether it be out on dates, making music or just hanging out with his friends, but he wasn't even doing that. He wasn't interested in any girls and didn't have the heart to ask them out for the sake of it. Making music wasn't as fun without his partner, nor was it as easy, he discovered. His friends were all out doing their own thing, therefore leaving him with nothing to do other than count the tiles on the ceiling above him.

It was then that he saw it. He caught it in the corner of his eye. Ally's book.

Austin stared at it from across the room. _Why would Ally just leave it lying around like that? But then again, she said she didn't have any secrets, right? So maybe that's why she can leave it, because she has nothing to hide. Or maybe it's because she trusts that no one would dare look in it, especially after last time. _Austin shuddered at the thought of himself all orange and sweaty.

He was conflicted. He'd been worried about her for a couple of days now, since they'd had their discussion about secrets, but then again it was Ally's book and she had told him countless times not to touch it.

_What if I just read the first page? _Austin compromised.

Deciding that his idea was acceptable Austin got up and strode over to the book. He was still uncertain as to if he actually wanted to do this. He didn't want Ally coming after him for revenge again, but he had always wanted to read her book... He wondered briefly how long she had actually had the book, as he looked down at its tatty cover with the faded pink A on the front. It seemed like she'd had it for a long time, but if she had indeed had it for years then how had she not run out of space? Unless she just tore out the pages and replaced them, but that didn't seem like a very Ally thing to do.

Austin pushed these thoughts to the back of his head. He knew he was stalling because he was feeling uneasy about reading Ally's book, but a part of him was screaming at him to do it. So he did.

Cautiously and very, very slowly Austin opened the book out to its first page and was surprised to see that it was empty. In fact as he continued to turn the pages he was astounded and more than a little confused to see that there was nothing inside the book. No entries at all. Not even on measly song. Just blank pages.

Austin flipped through the pages again, not wanting to accept that the book could possibly be empty. He had since Ally writing in it this morning when he'd woken up sprawled out on the floor next to her bed. The book being empty was not an option.

He was just about to give up all hope when he caught site of the second to last page in the book.

_**Allyson, **_

_**I probably should have mentioned this earlier but nevermind. If you go to the Mall Pond (Is that what you called it?) you should find the Heartreeps. Stick your hand into the water so the Heartreeps can get your scent, and remember, don't be alarmed when they pull you in. Ah, that was two things... hmm. All joking aside, it's important that the species gets your scent. If not, they'll believe you're an enemy if you enter without their permission, and that would be extremely very not good.**_

_**The Doctor.**_

Austin blinked. _What? Mall pond? Heartreeps? Doctor?_ He had no time to linger on any of this however, because just as he was attempting to wrap his head around the note, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. Ally came home.

"Austin?"

Austin jumped in fright and made to hide Ally's book but unfortunately just made it obvious to Ally that he had read her book.

"Austin!" She snapped, snatching her book out of his hands. "How could you read my book? Especially after I told you not to!"

"Oh, hey Ally. How was your date?" The blonde asked as he tried to back away from the angry girl before him.

"Don't you 'Hey Ally' me," She thumped him with her book, hard. "Why were you reading my book?"

"It's not like I actually read anything anyway. There's nothing in there."

"What?"

"There's nothing in there Ally. Other than some weird note at the back."

Ally frowned, her eyebrows knotting together adorably Austin noted, and flicked through her book. Sure enough Austin had been right. There was nothing in there. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"Why? Got something to hide?" Austin questioned.

"No..." But the look Austin shot at her caused her to sigh and give in to him. "Yes, but Austin you need to understand, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He asked feeling hurt that Ally felt she couldn't trust him. Though his conscience reminded him that he did abuse her trust by reading the book to begin with. "Does it have something to do with the note that Doctor guy left in the back?"

"Why does it even matter, Austin?" Ally asked exasperated. "It's my book, not yours. If I don't want to tell you I shouldn't have to."

"I'm just -"

"What? You're just what?"

"I'm worried about you Ally."

"What? Why?"

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "All I see you do these days is write but you're not writing any more songs. Then when you do write a song, their not very... good. You seem preoccupied, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, because I... well, I care about you Ally. Like I said before, you're my best friend," He said sincerely.

Ally reached up to her hair and began to chew on it.

Austin watched her with concern, before moving towards her and placing his hands on her arms and looking directly into her eyes. "Ally, you can trust me with anything. Whatever it is that has got you all... preoccupied, then I'll help you through it."

Ally seemed to think about it for a moment. "Okay Austin, I trust you."

"Great!" He grinned, the usual peppiness back in his voice. "So, what is it? You like someone who isn't Dallas? Or you ate Dez's gingerbread man Carlos? Because if it is that I won't tell him, you just can't tell him I ate one too. Oh, I know! You -"

"Austin, it's not any of those things," Ally said cutting him off. "I think it might just be easier if I showed you. Come on, follow me."

* * *

**Hey guys :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully chapter five will be up tomorrow, if not the day after :)**

**If anyone has any criticisms please feel free to voice them, thats what reviews are for :P Also I'm thinking of having a special prize for the fiftieth reviewer when (if) we get that far :) The prize will be a preview of the next chapter after the one they reviewed and also the option to have an idea of their incorporated. For example - Austin & Ally write a new song - Obviously it won't be something like that :L That was just me throwing that out there as an example :L  
**

**The usual thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favouriting or following :) Thank you to - Pink Girafficorn, Guest, queenc1, LoveShipper, OreoMonstah, Mika Door, Starvista, Estella Lavender, gothgirlbites.**

**Also: **

**Mika Door - I'm glad you liked my Doctor Who reference :) Here in the UK it was Fish Fingers and custard :L Question for you though, what do you honestly think of RiverSong?**

**Starvista - I really I hope you like the next chapter...!**

**Estella Lavender - Couldn't agree more to be honest with you! :) I miss Chad Dylan Cooper so much, and Sonny with a Chance. I wasn't such a fan of _So Random!_**

**__gothgirlbites - Really?! I now have to watch the first episode! Who is your favourite Doctor? Mine is probably the tenth and then eleven in a very close second :L I may change my mind, so don't worry about the Doctor making an appearance. There could be a chance of him showing up somewhere :')**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xx**

**PS. Still no one noticing the CDC moments, really?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Austin & Ally. Not. I own nothing :(**

**If you guys don't like this chapter I completely understand because I'm not proud of it either. You would not believe how hard it was to write because I never done something like this before, usually I try to stick as close as I can to the TV show. However if you like it then, YAY! :D**

* * *

**Ally in Wonderland**

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at._

"Ally! Can't you just tell me what's going on?" Austin asked breathlessly as Ally strided along ahead of him. He had been confused earlier when he had gone through Ally's book, now he was feeling even more confused because he had no idea where the small brunette was leading him. He knew they were on the other side of the mall but he didn't know why. Ally had barely said two words to him since they'd left Sonic Boom. "Ally, please?"

"We're almost there Austin," She called over her shoulder, her speed picking up somewhat.

Austin groaned in exasperation. He couldn't understand why she just wouldn't tell him what was happening, was it really that hard to explain?

Ally turned a sharp corner, taking Austin off guard. "Ally! Where are we going?"

Ally didn't answer, she kept walking. "Come on Austin!" She turned yet another corner and Austin was about to ready to tell her to just leave it and that they should just go hang out at the food court, when finally they stopped. Ally smiled at him.

"I thought the mall pond got destroyed to make room for the new parking lot?"

"It did," She said solemnly. "This is actually a fountain. It's old and forgotten now though. It's sorta sad when you think about it."

Austin nodded. He could tell from just looking at it that it had been long since forgotten. There were cracks and chips covering its body, dirt decorated every surface visible and the fountain had become overgrown with various plants. The water that remained in the base of the fountain however was what surprised him the most about the entire scene. He expected it to be murky and gross, but instead the water was clear. The colour of the water was light blue topaz and the surface of the water seemed to glitter almost.

Ally smirked at the expression on his face and explained. "The Heartreeps keep it clear."

"The what?" His head snapping up to look at her, face etched with confusion.

"Heartreeps," She repeated. "They keep the water clean. Come here, I'll show you."

Ally led Austin closer to the fountain. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. _How is this even possible? _Within the fountain were two large fish, they must have been at least ten metres long, which should have been impossible because the fountain was not very large. Every scale was a different colour and Austin could only stare in amazement as he watched the Heartreeps swim beneath the water.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Austin simply nodded, unable to find the words to agree. He watched the fish in awe for a while longer before slowly turning to Ally and saying, "Is this what you wanted to show me? Was this the secret?"

Ally shook her head, "No. Not entirely."

"What do you -"

"Don't panic," Ally said as she entwined her fingers with his and pulled his arm deep into the water.

Austin gasped as the cold water drenched his arm. He didn't have time to tear his hand out of the water as suddenly a Heartreep swam up to the surface and enveloped their hands into its mouth. Austin was stunned, his hand was inside the mouth of a fish. Before he had time to protest, he was plunged into the water, Ally right beside him.

The Heartreep was swimming at rapid speed, pulling the pair further and further down into the darker depths of the water. Austin began to panic. People couldn't breathe underwater, that was common knowledge. The fish wasn't letting go. What if he died? What if he -

And then the Heartreep let go, but he and Ally kept on falling. He turned to her with horror-stricken eyes and was surprised to see she was completely calm. Austin waved his arms vigorously, trying desperately to swim back up to safety. Swim back up to the surface where he could breathe. He had worked himself up into such a panic that he had yet to notice he was breathing just fine on his own even in the water.

Despite his crazy arm movements Austin was still falling. And then he wasn't.

No, now he was flying, soaring even, through the air. And then he wasn't.

He landed on the ground with a hard thud, Ally landing perfectly beside him on her feet. "Are you okay Austin?" She asked concerned, though there was no mistaking the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah," He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Upon opening his eyes, he was yet again shocked. Though pleasantly this time. He was staring up at a clear blue sky with the occasionally fluffy white cloud floating by. "Wh-where am I?" Looking around he saw he was lying on soft green grass in the middle of what looked to be a forest.

"This is...," Ally blushed slightly. "This is the land of Sonic Boom."

* * *

**Hey guys :) I know I've already apologised for this chapter once but I can't help but do it again. I'm just really not very happy with the way it turned out :/**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, favourited, followed or have just been reading in general :L**

**Plus a big thank you to - queenc1, gothgirlbites, lesa-loves-auslly, Alexa, xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove, Lewis, KR Blake, Mika Door, Ausslyluvr, aburke2016, sakuraflowerstar, a cold day in december.**

**gothgirlbites - I know! I'm so happy with the response this story has had. It makes me smile! :D**

**Alexa - Oh, stop :') You're making me blush**

**xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove - It was blank for a reason :P**

**Mika Door - I'm not a huge fan of river Song, but I do like Alex Kingston. I can put up with River, I just didn't like that she married the doctor :L**

**KR Blake - I was so happy to see that you had reviewed! :D And actually, you're wrong :P You'll just have to wait and see what happens :)**

**a cold day in december - Yes it's the one Robbie sang on Victorious! :L I've been singing it in my head now for two whole days, it's probably my favourite song they've ever done on Victorious :') I'm so glad you saw my CDC moments, it means so much :P**

**I should update again tomorrow, since I already have the next chapter planned out. I've just gotta type it up :L **

**Peace Out Suckahs! And Toodle loo, pip pip - It seems more polite to say that :L **

**Evie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally in Wonderland**

_What is the use of repeating all that stuff, if you don't explain it as you go on? It's by far the most confusing thing I ever heard!_

"The land of what?" Austin choked out, still not able to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"The land of Sonic Boom," Ally repeated taking a seat next to him on the ground.

"This doesn't make sense," Austin said, though more to himself than to Ally. "This place, it shouldn't be... it can't be real."

"And yet here we are."

"Why are you acting so calm about all of this?"

"Because unlike you I've seen it all before. Heck! I created it."

"You did what?" Austin shrieked, his voice raising several octaves. "How? This... this is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Austin. The Doctor taught me that."

It was that sentence that clicked in Austin's mind. The Doctor, the guy who wrote the note in the back of Ally's book. Was he also the guy Ally based the doll on? "The Raggedy Doctor by any chance?"

"Yeah... how did you - Trish told you didn't she," Ally frowned irritated.

"No, she didn't. Dez found the doll under your bed. Trish told us about how you made it yourself - nice job by the way. But she also told us that she thought he wasn't real, that the whole thing had just been a dream."

The brunette shook her head vigorously. "No, he's real. He's as real as this here." She said gesturing to the forest around them.

"How do I know this isn't real, huh? I could have just fallen asleep on top of the piano again, fallen off and hit my he- OW! What was that for?" Austin asked as he rubbed his arm soothingly where Ally had just leant over and pinched him.

"Me proving this place is real. Austin, I promise you that the Land of Sonic Boom is one hundred percent real!"

"But how? How is this place real?! Even I know this shouldn't be real," It wasn't that Austin didn't want this place to be real, because he did. More than anything he wanted to go exploring and see the rest of this... world, but he didn't want to get so caught up in the moment and for it to suddenly have all been a dream. He wouldn't be able to handle that. It was the reason he hadn't been getting much sleep lately, as he had been having some very interesting, very pleasing dreams. And then he would wake up.

Ally sighed, "I'm not sure how to tell you..."

"Ally, I've sat and listened to you explain to me, in complete detail, everything you 'adore' about Dallas. This should be a walk in the park compared to that."

"Okay... As you know when I was seven my dad gave me my book. He said it was to help me talk about my feelings in the future, or whatever. Anyway, it wasn't until a few months later that I met the Doctor -"

"The Raggedy Doctor?"

"Yes and he -"

"Why was he the raggedy Doctor?"

"Austin! Quit interrupting. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry, I just have a lot of questions... in case you haven't noticed this sort of thing doesn't happen to me on a regular basis."

"Anyway," Ally started, glaring at Austin as if to remind him to keep quiet. "The Doctor showed up a few months later. My dad had left for a convention so he had my Aunt come and take care of me while he was away. My aunt however can barely take care of herself, let alone a seven-year old child. She fell asleep in front of the TV before I'd even got ready for bed myself."

"How could your dad let someone like that take care of you?" Austin asked appalled. His mom had made him get out of the car and go pay with her at the gas station until he was eleven.

Ally shrugged. "I don't know. My dad had a lot to deal with at that time. My mom had just... He had to adjust to life as a single parent, he didn't even have support from my grandparents because they had passed away a few years earlier. So it was just him and I. My dad couldn't just ignore the store forever because he had to take care of me, and I was fine with that. Or at least, I am now. If he hadn't gone away on business that night I would have never met the Doctor and then this, place, wouldn't have existed."

"What is this place exactly?"

"It's a world, concealed within a book. A mixture of my own imagination and star particles."

Austin blinked, he knew exactly what she'd just said, he just couldn't understand it. He'd said it before and he'd say it again, this was impossible.

Ally, sensing Austin's confusion, elaborated. "A star is a massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by gravity -"

"I know that Ally. I don't always sleep in physics, you know."

"Oh, I know," Ally laughed. "Sometimes you like to draw all over your notebooks, or you pretend you're playing the drums with your pens."

Austin blushed, "I can't help it. I just ge, distracted easily."

"I've noticed. I work with you remember?" Ally giggled as Austin shoved her playfully.

"So this place?"

"Right. To cut a long story short, the Doctor understood how I felt. I was all alone and I couldn't escape it. He was like me. He had this feeling of loneliness following him like a shadow wherever he went, and he couldn't run from it. He had tried, of course. He ran through all of space and time, but he could never get away. So instead he helped me attempt to. He gave me this world. At the time it was empty. Just a never-ending space, with nothing to fill it. I'm not sure how he did it, he wouldn't tell me., apparently I wouldn't understand as it was 'All a bit wibbly wobbly timey wimey', he linked it all up to my book. After that, whatever I wrote in it would disappear after a day or two and come out in here."

"And you wrote about green forests?" Austin smirked.

"No," She laughed. "When I figured out how this place worked I began moulding it into my own world. I based it off a story my dad once told me. You're looking at nine years worth of work right here."

Austin smiled at her, "It is pretty impressive." He looked around at the tall trees that were swaying slightly in the breeze. "Ally, can I ask you a question? Besides this one."

"Uh, sure thing."

"Are the trees whispering?"

"Austin Moon I could kiss you!" She beamed.

"What?" He squeaked, his heart racing in his chest and pounding heavily against his rib cage.

"No! No! No!" Ally said quickly, a light pink tinge flowing to her cheeks. "I didn't mean... what I meant to say... um... Yes. Yes the trees are whispering."

"Then why did you just say that -"

"Because I made the whispering so subtle that I didn't think it would actually be possible for someone to notice," Ally explained, jumping in and cutting him off before he could repeat the 'K' word.

Austin looked down at his hand which lay in his lap. _Did that mean that she'd brought people here before? _Realising Ally may catch on to his suddenly quiet demeanor he jumped up on to his feet, ignoring the slight ache in his bones from where he had landed on the ground. "So where to now then?"

"I guess I should give you the grand tour Mr Moon," She giggled as she too climbed to her feet.

"Awesome. This place looks great by the way."

"Thanks."

The pair began walking through the forest at first in silence until Austin could stand the lack of talk no more. "So, why do the trees whisper?"

"Because they were some of the first things here, and therefore would have seen the most which meant they'd have the most to talk about. Also, I kinda read the Faraway Tree before I wrote it... the trees whisper in that too."

"I've never read that book."

"Really? You should, it's good."

More silence.

"What do they whisper about?"

"Put your ear on the trunk and find out."

Austin stopped walking and looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Like this," Ally moved past him and towards a large oak tree. The brunette placed her left ear against the bark of the tree for a moment. She pulled away not long after, blushing slightly as she did so.

"What? Why are you blushing? Can I try?"

"Um... I think it's probably best that you don't," Ally told him, her hands moving towards her hair. "I don't think you'd like what they're talking about."

"What are they talking about?"

"Um... What are the trees talking about? They are... um... they're discussing... discussing... Dallas. Yeah, Dallas. The trees are discussing Dallas."

"Oh," Austin frowned and resumed walking. Dallas. It always had to be about Dallas.

The silence returned, and it was unbearable. Austin didn't know what to say now that he knew the trees were talking about Dallas. It had irritated him. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he was jealous of Dallas or anything. He just didn't like that the dumb Justin Bieber wannabe librarian always occupied Ally's thoughts. It wasn't fair. She should be thinking about him. And Dez and Trish of course.

The silence however, was thankfully broken. Though this time not by Austin, or even Ally. This time the silence was broken by the deafening sound of a canon exploding.

* * *

**Hey :) I hope this chapter was better than the last one, I had trouble with it again, but I'm trying to be positive! :L**

**Thank you to those of you who have been reading/reviewing/following/favouriting. Thank you to - KR Blake, LoveShipper, queenc1, Mika Door, sakuraflowerstar, emase0317, Man-Suz-She, Raura Like Crazy, crooshankspig.**

**KR Blake - I am continuing WOMAN! :L Just about to read the most recent update on your story! ^_^ I'm addicted to it! It's like my crack ;D And it is insanely well written. I'm totally gonna advertise you at the bottom of this author's note :P**

**Mika Door - Thank you :) Yeah, I thought it was short, but I figured it was better to stop than to keep going and to write a load of crap, does that make sense? I'm glad someone agrees with me on the RiverSong/Doctor marriage thing! And the 'Time Travelers wife', my sister disagreed because the Doctor doesn't just disappear .**

**sakuraflowerstar - :L Thank you. The idea of having a ghost never crossed my mind actually, now though... ;D**

**Man-Suz-She - Oh my Chad! I almost freaked when I saw you'd reviewed! :D I remembered you from the SWAC archive. I used to read a whole bunch of your stories there.**

**Trust me on this guys, Sonic Boom land is gonna be crazy! Dez & Trish will be here soon. There are many surprises in store, I just hope you all like it :L And there will be a huge shout out to whoever can work out what's going on with the canon ;D**

**Before I go I just want to tell you all to go and read 'GOD FORSAKEN HIGH SCHOOL - KR BLAKE' It is an insanely good story and is brilliantly written. Please go read it, you won't regret it :)**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xx**

**PS. I just want to point out, that I don't think you guys are suckahs :L You're all brilliant people :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Oh how you are becoming a pain in my butt, my dear Disclaimer. I have said it before and sadly I'll have to say it again, I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Hey guys! :D Sorry about the late update! But here it is...**

* * *

**Ally in Wonderland**

"_To die would be an awfully big adventure."_

"What the heck was that?!" Austin yelled as he dropped his body down to the ground for cover.

Ally dropped down next to him, narrowly missing a large black ball flying towards her. Her big brown eyes widened in shock as she watched the cannonball smash into a nearby tree. "I think, that was a cannonball."

"A cannonball?!" Austin shrieked. "What reason could you possibly have for adding cannonball into this world?! What happened to your stand against violence, huh?"

"It never went anywhere," Ally snapped, as she began to climb to her feet only to throw herself back to floor seconds later as she spotted yet another cannonball heading her way."At the time I had a perfectly good reason for this."

"And that reason was?" Austin shouted over the sound of an incoming cannonball.

Ally opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of birds chirping. "Okay, I think we're safe."

"Are you sure?" Austin asked, looking around warily.

Ally nodded and dusted off her skirt. "Where are you going?" She asked as she spotted Austin heading left in the direction of where the cannonballs had previously been shot from.

"I figured we should check it out," Austin explained, eyeing a cannonball that was securely wedged in the bark of the tree Ally had placed her ear against moments ago.

Ally eyebrows at him in surprise. "Really? I thought you'd be too freaked out to do anything but run back towards the fountain."

Austin shook his head furiously. "Oh no! There is no way I am going anywhere near those weird fish again!"

"Heartreeps," Ally corrected. "Come on then. If you really want to check it out."

Austin thought this over as he walked side by side with Ally, their arms occasionally brushing each other. "Wait a minute! You know who shot them!"

"Well, yeah," Ally laughed. "I created this place, remember?"

Austin blushed. He had forgotten about that. There was something about this world which unnerved him, something that wasn't quite right, but Ally seemed fairly certain of herself and he trusted her judgement. He trusted Ally with everything, after all she had been the only person he'd confessed his fear of umbrellas to.

Austin was just about to ask her where the cannonballs had come from when he noticed the trees beginning to clear. Out in front of him just beyond the last of the trees was a small stretch of sand and after that an ocean. An ocean of Caribbean blue water, that lapped at the sand and crashed against the rocks. Out in the ocean however was a large pirate ship, which even the sight of it left Austin feeling awestruck, it was like something out of Pirates of the Caribbean only... better.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day yet another cannonball was shot in their direction. The pair narrowly dodged it as it crashed into the sand.

"Sorry!"

Austin recognised that voice. It was the voice of... "Dez?"

Flying towards them was a lanky boy with a mop of ginger hair, his body clad in green everything. Austin couldn't help but laugh in amusement at seeing his friend wearing tights. Finally, Dez could understand how uncomfortable wearing tights had been when they had shot the commercial for Suzy's soups. "Austin!" The boy grinned as he landed softly on the sand. "I haven't seen you around in a while. What happened to your clothes?"

"What d'you mean?" Austin asked, looking down at his outfit. It was nothing out of the ordinary, he always wore this sort of thing. Right down to his truck boxers, not that he was going to point that out to Dez in front of Ally.

Ally placed a hand on Austin's shoulder and turned to Dez, "He's just trying something different out Dez."

Dez nodded but he's facial features soon contorted into a look of severe shock, "Allyson?! What are you doing here? Should you be getting ready to -"

Ally slapped her hand over Dez's mouth to shut him up but this was only successful for a few seconds for Dez licked her hand. "Ew! Dez!"

"You taste like... liquid soap," Dez stated, oblivious to Ally's look of disgust. "As I was saying, shouldn't you be getting ready to mar - Oh! I get it now! Austin got to you in time!" Dez beamed at Austin and clapped his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Congratulations buddy! I always knew you had it in you."

"Had what in me?"

Both Dez and Ally opened their mouths to explain but were cut off when Austin was knocked to the ground by what he at first assumed to be a cannonball.

Austin groaned clutching his stomach, his face in the sand.

"Austin! Are you okay?" Ally asked, kneeling in the sand beside him.

"Yeah, fine. Really. I think I may have just peed into my lungs though..."

Dez laughed, "I did that once."

Ally glanced up at Dez worried for his sanity and then back down at Austin who was currently rolling around in pain. "It's okay Austin, you'll be fine in a minute. The effects of being hit with a gnome only last a few moments."

"What?"

"Well, you weren't hit by a cannonball," Ally explained.

"You were hit by a gnome," Dez jumped in, holding up the small, grumpy looking man in his hand. "These things just keep trying to escape, though none of them have tried this yet."

Dez laughed at the gnome who was kicking and swearing blindly in his hands. Ally shook her head at the interaction in front of her, when had she mentioned gnomes in her book?

Austin winced in pain as he climbed to his feet, aided by Ally. "I think I'm okay now."

"Are you sure, Austin?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Austin smiled at her before turning to take a good look at the gnome in Dez's hand. It had tiny feet no bigger than Ally's hands and taking in its outfit Austin couldn't really blame the little guy for being angry. The small gnome was wearing a ridiculous red hat which was probably bigger than him, and a yellow shirt decorated with oranges. If Austin was forced out in a shirt like that, he too would be more than a little irritated.

"Dez, why don't you go return this little guy to the ship and then -"

"I can hang out with you and Austin!" He grinned. "Yay! I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever! I'll be right back."

Austin watched as his friend flew away over the sparkling blue waters. "How come he can fly and we can't? And what's up with the tights?"

"I based him off of a character from a book I read once. Peter Pan."

"Why?"

"Because he's the boy who never grew up," Ally smiled sadly.

Ally had a point, and to be honest that frightened Austin slightly. It wasn't that he didn't adore Dez because he did, the guy was his first friend and his best friend for as long as he could remember, but what if Dez was like Peter Pan? What if Dez never grew up? That could land him in a lot of trouble one day... Austin rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. He was being stupid. Of course Dez would mature. Heck! Sometime Dez was even more mature than he was! Besides there was plenty of time to be mature in the future, right now they could be as silly as they wanted. They were still teenagers after all.

"Am I here too?" Austin asked excitedly. "Can we meet me? Please Ally! Please!"

Ally however was unable to reply due to the arrival of Dez and his babble about some hat he'd seen in a store in the town and how he couldn't decide wether or not to buy it because it didn't quite match the shoes he was wearing at the time. The smile of his face shrunk when Ally explained that he could have just bought a different pair of shoes too.

The trio walked back through the forest, talking animatedly among themselves. Ally and Dez laughing when Austin screamed like a little girl when he thought he'd seen another gnome. It turns out the 'scary gnome' had just been a cute bunny rabbit. Their stroll was quite pleasant until Austin felt himself yet again being thrown across the floor and then jumped on by Ally and Dez who had screamed at him to, "DUCK!"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter :) Thanks for reading! Trish will arrive soon though, I promise! There will be a prize for whomever can guess correctly as to which character Trish is going to be based off you will win a special shout out :)**

**Mika Door - :L Yeah, Dallas... Oooooo! I can actually completely see that! Though, without sounding mean I wish River would just disappear for good now -_- I just find her really irritating, I don't even know why :L**

**KR Blake - Hmmm... well, I'm not entirely sure the Whispering Willows were even talking about Dallas to begin with ;D**

**Queenc1 - Maybe...**

**Man-Suz-She - I still read SWAC fics on occasion, but since it ended the archive sorta died and I ended up here and I'm glad I did :) **

**aburke2016 - :D to you too**

**LittleBlueRidnigHood - I continued!**

**sakuraflowerstar - OH MY GOSH! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! D:**

**gothgirlbites - you my friend, are psychic D**

**Auslly's Stegosaurus - Do you now? do you really? :P**

**Pink Girafficorn - Honestly, I do love your name. Well, I do try :P**

**LiMeADDeLOVES-life - Have no fear I won't be abandoning this any time soon :P**

**So there we have it! Chapter seven did you guys enjoy? Also, did you guys go and read 'GOD FORSAKEN HIGH SCHOOL' like I said? If you didn't then you should be kicking yourselves right now because you have missed out on an amazing story! Especially the most recent chapter, chapter 14 which was AWESOME! But if you did go and read it, then give yourself a little pat on the back. Go on. Do it. I won't judge you :P There, don't you feel good about yourself now? :)**

**Anywhoodle, that's it from me tonight. I hope you all have a good day/night wherever it is you all are. I know that here it has been raining all day but I did get to go see the new Ted movie which was super funny, but also kinda sad. For those of you who have seen it you'll understand :')**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xx**

**PS. If you didn't get my oh so subtle hint, GO READ 'GOD FORSAKEN HIGH SCHOOL'! That is all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Je ne possède pas Austin & Ally. No soy dueño de Austin & Ally. Ich besitze keinen Austin & Ally. Nid wyf yn berchen ar Austin & Ally. Get it now?**

* * *

**Ally in Wonderland**

_Oh, how I wish I could shut up like a telescope! I think I could, if I only knew how to begin._

"DUCK!"

Austin coughed as he hit the ground, Ally and Dez landing on top of him covering the majority of his body with their own.

"Sorry," Ally whispered in his ear. "I didn't mean to land on you so awkwardly."

"That's fine," Austin sputtered out. "Dez, could you please move your elbow? It's kinda pressing on -"

"Right, sorry," Dez apologised before shifting his position to make himself and Austin feel more comfortable.

From where Austin was lying on the ground he could just about see through the bush in front of him. Marching past like an army of ants was a large group of slimy, blue blobs each decked out in navy police uniforms. Austin oped his mouth to speak but Ally slapped her hand over his lips preventing him from making any sound at all. The blue blobs moved past slowly, their small beedy eyes scanning everything they passed. Despite Ally's hand being over his mouth, Austin still held his breath until the blobs had moved away from the bush.

Finally, after what had felt like a decade, Dez and Ally moved off of him and he assumed the blobs had moved away and were out of ear shot.

"What were they?" Austin asked, dusting the dirt off of his jeans.

"Obloogas," Ally replied as she watched the last of the blue blobs disappeared out of sight. "Their law enforcement here in the land."

"I'm surprised you weren't quicker to hide," Dez said to Austin. "Usually you're a lot stealthier than this. Well, except for that time we were trying to stop Tilly from handing out those hilarious flyers of you doing dumb stuff."

"Tilly as in Tilly Thompson?" Austin asked. "You wrote about her in here too?"

"Of course I did. I write about everything in my journal. However there are some slight differences. So whereas Dez is Peter Pan, Tilly may or may not be... a troll," Ally blushed feeling a bit embarrassed that Austin knew how mean she had been.

Austin on the other hand found this funny and laughed at Ally's perception of the cruel girl who had tried to destroy him. Once he had calmed down he asked, "So why did we have to hide from the Oblooga things?"

"Because thier after you?" Dez said in a 'duh' tone. "Look, I even have the wanted poster right here." The redhead took off his comically large shoe and pulled out a slightly crumpled flyer which he then handed to Austin.

Austin stared at it in shock. "Why am I wanted by the police? And most importantly, why does my nose look like that?"

Dez looked over Austin's shoulder at the poster. "Yeah, their always doing that. It's like on every picture you've got a different nose. Though this one kinda looks like yours."

"Dez, since when do I have a banana for a nose? I look like Squidward!"

"Who?" Dez asked confusion apparent in his features.

Austin opened his mouth to ask Dez exactly why he had no idea who Squidward was but was quickly cut off by Ally. "We have no time for this," She snapped. "It's going to be getting dark soon and we can't afford to be seen by the Obloogas again."

"Right," Dez nodded suddenly serious, surprising Austin who was not used to seeing this side of his friend. "If we go this way we should reach the Enchanted Oak Inn by sun down tonight but -"

"But nothing," Ally interrupted earning her a shocked look from Austin who wasn't used to seeing Ally acting so assertive either. "We don't have time. We've gotta hide Austin."

"Why have we gotta hide me?" Austin asked, but his question went unanswered as his two friends were arguing over their current plans.

"But Trish is gonna be there and -"

"So? You like Trish!"

"Shhhhh!" Dez hissed, placing his hand over Ally's mouth. "Austin didn't know that!"

Ally rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled his large hand off of her mouth. "He was going to find out eventually. Besides, you usually like going to see Trish."

"Yeah, but she scares me," He mumbled looking at his feet.

"Dez, look at me," Ally smiled at her friend. "There is nothing to be afraid of when you get down to it Trish is like... well, she's like a Tootsie Pop. Hard on the outside but soft on the inside. Now, if you go ahead and see if it's safe for Austin, then we can catch up with you. Okay?"

Dez grinned at her, his body practically oozing his new-found confidence. He gave her a mock salute before soaring upwards into the evening sky and disappearing.

"Really? She's like a Tootsie Pop?" Austin asked breaking the sudden silence.

Ally shrugged, "I have no idea. She can be, but only to me. Dez is a whole different story."

Austin chuckled. "So now what? What are me and you gonna do while we wait for Dez Pan?"

"Dez what?"

"Dez Pan. You know since he's part Peter Pan."

"Oh right," Ally laughed. "I thought you were referring to some kind of French food."

"Right... and people call me dumb."

Ally smacked his arm playfully. "I am not dumb. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Such as?" He drawled, looking at her with teasing eyes and a smirk resting on his lips.

"Stuff. Just stuff. Anyway, we should probably move out of plain sight in case the Oblooga find us. Come on," She took his hand and dragged him further into the forest.

Austin blushed as he looked down at her hand clasped in his. He wasn't usually one for the lovey dovey coupley things, but with Ally somehow it all seemed different. Holding hands with Ally shot a strong sensation through him, a sensation he only got when eating pancakes or singing a new song for the first time. The sensations disappeared all too quickly as Ally dropped his hand abruptly as they came to a stop next to a large, leafy tree.

"If we can climb up here, we should be hidden quite nicely from the Oblooga if they come by."

"Right," Austin nodded. "But... um, well don't take this the wrong way, I may be able to climb this tree but I don't think you will be able to..."

Ally scoffed, "This is all my creation of course I can climb a tree. Step aside Austin Moon and let Ally D show you how it's done."

Austin moved out of her way and watched her attempt to climb the tree. It took all he had to not laugh at her as she tried with all her might to jump and reach the lowest branch.

"Need a hand?" He offered, struggling to contain his laughter.

"No," She grumbled but only lasted a few more jumps before throwing her hands up in frustration. "Fine. Go on. Do your thing, or whatever it is you do."

"Thank you," Austin smirked before stepping around her and climbing up on the first branch with ease. "Now, give me your hand, I'm gonna pull you up."

Ally grumbled to herself quietly but held her hand up to him nonetheless accepting that this time Austin had been right.

Soon enough they were nearing the main canopy of the tree, where many of the branches had tangled together to create a convenient shelf large enough for the pair of them to sit together on. Austin pulled Ally up beside him before leaning against the bark of the tree, leaving Ally to sit dangling her legs over the edge of the shelf.

"How long do you think Dez will be?" He asked, unable to sit in silence for long.

Ally shrugged, "However long it takes for Trish to finish beating him up for talking to her."

Austin chuckled. "I'm impressed with you Ally?"

"Why?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Because you always seem to have everything so... together. You manage to work constantly at Sonic Boom, write songs for me, help Trish out whenever she needs it, console Dez when he's feeling down, take part in Cloud-Watchers, hold meetings for the Mall Association and take care of an entire world all by yourself. It's beyond impressive."

"Thanks," She said blushing at his compliment. When neither of them said anything, Ally suddenly felt awkward and came to the decision that the silence was her enemy. "So, what did you think of the movie the other night?" Ally scolded herself inwardly for asking such a dumb question.

Austin however was just thankful it wasn't him trying to keep the silence away for once. "It was good."

Ally nodded in agreement. "Trish wanted me to find a scary movie to watch actually, since she was having trouble choosing. In fact, I almost picked one but the guy at the video store said it was really scary. Which in other words meant boring."

Austin smiled at Ally's translation of the word 'scary', he knew Ally found horror movies boring, which was something he couldn't understand since he loved them. Well, some of them anyway. Okay, so really he actually only enjoyed the Zaliens series and a few others, to be honest horror movies kind of freaked him out, but that was something he wouldn't dare tell anyone. Ever. It was only then that something dawned on him, something he did not like at all. This caused the smiled on his face to morph in to a slight grimace. "What guy at the video store?"

"I didn't get his name, but he was really nice though. He even asked if I had someone to watch it with, I guess he was worried about me or something," As Ally pondered this for a moment, Austin tried to suppress a grunt of disgust since he was willing to bet on the 'something' else. "Anyway, so I told him I wasn't even sure I was going to get the movie, and he said if I did and I didn't have anyone to watch the movie with that he wouldn't mind watching it with me. How nice, right?"

When the innocent Ally finished Austin made a quick mental note to head down to the video store and file a complaint about Mr Nice-Guy. In fact, maybe he'd just have a 'little talk' with Mr Nice-Guy himself. He couldn't believe someone would hit on Ally like that. Offering to watch some scary movie with her, the nerve of that dude! The only reason a guy would watch or agree to watch a scary movie with a girl is for the opportunity to make-out. That guy was nuts if he thought he could hook up with Ally.

At the same time though, Austin couldn't help but feel a little irritated with Ally. He couldn't believe she hadn't recognised that loser was hitting on her. _How many other guys had been 'really nice' to her?_ He shut his eyes, not wanting to think about it.

"Ally, don't talk to that guy again."

"Huh? Oh, I don't think I'll ever see him again or anything. I mean he was just another person looking for a movie too. I guess there might be another chance I might see him there if we're ever at the video store at the same time."

"Wait. This was just some random dude? Not a worker from there?"

"No, he didn't have the same black and blue shirt like all the employees wear there."

Austin gaped at her. "Ally! You do NOT talk to random guys! For all you know he could have been some weird psycho who likes cutting up pretty defenseless girls! And where was Trish in all this? She was okay with you talking to some weirdo? I'm going to have to talk with her about that." Austin could not believe this. Random guys were not allowed to talk to Ally! They probably got sucked in by that gullible and innocent look that she wore all day everyday.

"Trish was looking at the romantic comedies...she was only a few aisles away from where I was. And I don't think she knows about the guy…? I didn't bring it up or anything and I don't know if she saw. But I don't see why it should matter, Austin."

"How can it not matter Ally? Some loser was hitting on you and Trish let it happen!"

"Trish usually encourages that sort of thing," Ally pointed out. "Besides that guy was definitely not hitting on me. I mean he was really hot and everything..."

"So? Just because some guy is good-looking, doesn't mean he can't hit on you Ally."

"Austin, you're overreacting. He wasn't interested in me, he was just being nice. People can be nice other people whether they know them or not."

"Guys aren't nice to pretty girls for no reason, Ally. They're nice because they want something from them. Remember that Ally. Please. Just... just think about what I said when another 'hot' or whatever guy is being nice. Okay?" Austin's voice was soft and protective just like his hand on Ally's cheek.

Ally nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, diverting her gaze away from him because she couldn't meet his eyes. His eyes were... too intense for her. So many emotions were playing through those beautiful, brown eyes. And Ally was too afraid of what she might find should she try to decipher them. All she could do was nod and say, "I promise, Austin."

Ally's soft voice nearly had Austin regretting the way he had handled the situation and in some way he wished he knew how to shut up. He should have approached this differently but at least Ally had promised him to be more self-aware. He just wanted her to be happy and most importantly safe.

The uncomfortable silence returned as Austin pulled away from Ally. Both of them feeling awkward and unsure of themselves. They were both so caught up with their own thoughts that Ally all but jumped into Austin's lap when Dez appeared as if from nowhere.

"Did I miss anything?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter it took two hours to write! :L But I'm content with it :) Thanks to all of you who are reading/reviewing/favouriting/following, it really means a lot :)**

**KR Blake - This my friend is why you are awesome :') And, when did you meet my mother?! I swear, usually her toupee looks nicer...**

**chocolate365 - Maybe she is... maybe she isn't ;D You'll just have to keep reading to find out :P**

**queenc1 - Fast enough for ya?**

**Pink Freckle - Thanks :)**

**PurpleDreamer99 - I've always wanted to create my own world, which is why I was inspired to write this :)**

**SugarSweetObsessed - Thanks! :D**

**Zellarest - I like the way you think... but I hate to say it, you're wrong :P I do like you're Romeo idea for Austin though :) And thanks for being incredibly nice in your review :)**

**Mika Door - I'm just gonna say it, I hate her. There I said it :P And nope :L**

**Optometryst - Ooooooh, I like it :) But nope :P**

**xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove - Yes it's phenomenal! :D I love it! ^_^ And thank you :) It's okay if you don't know what to say, I'm like that a lot of the time :L**

**gothgirlbites - Captain Hook. Good gues, but nope :P**

**Anyways, that's all from me tonight :) Peace out Suckahs!**

**Evie xx**

**PS. Make sure to keep reading 'GOD FORSAKEN HIGH SCHOOL'!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Guys I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but in my defense things have been really hectic for me. I just started the Sixth Form, which would be the eleventh grade. I hate it. It's not that I hate the work but it's everything else, I'm not a particularly social person since I'm quite shy and apparently people have to be social in sixth form. It's really getting me down if I'm honest. But never mind, I don't want to worry you guys :L Plus I'm working on Saturdays now too so that's taking up a big chunk of my free time.**

**I should be updating weekly on this story so keep your eyes open :P And a MASSIVE-HUGE-SO-BIG-I-CAN'T-DESCRIBE-IT Thank you to _KR Blake _who yelled at me and told me to get my butt in gear and update :) But I'm really glad she did since I remembered exactly why I enjoyed this story so much :)**

**A huge thank you to everyone who is reading because this honestly encourages me to keep writing. So thanks guys! :D**

**Oh and to those of you that guessed Austin was Flyyn Rider from Tangled, you were correct. Well sorta. He's Flynn with a hint of another Disney character, there will be a huge shout out to anyone who can guess who else is mixed on in there :)**

* * *

The silence between Austin and Ally was killing Dez. He didn't understand it, when he had left they had been getting along perfectly well, but then when he returned it was like he was stood between two very different people. Then again, Austin had been acting very different all day… The blond had seemed so confused when Dez had brought up that he was wanted by the Obloogas. Maybe Austin had hit his head a bit too hard when he had been knocked down by that gnome.

That still didn't explain the silence though. Ally of course was always quiet; it was something Dez found quite humbling about his Princess. That's not to say he liked her like that. No. If Austin didn't have a possible concussion he would kill him for even considering liking Ally as anything but a friend. Besides Dez liked – No! No he didn't. He couldn't like _her. _She was mean and she took pleasure in his pain. He could not like _her_.

Dez couldn't take the silence much longer and was about ready to start ripping his floppy red hair out of his head when they approached the Enchanted Oak Inn. The Inn was very crowded tonight; not that it was out of the ordinary for it to be busy but tonight was a special occasion. The majority of the forest dwellers were there to discuss the Royal Wedding –

"DEZ!"

Dez froze rooted to the spot; it was like he was paralysed. He probably would have remained in that position for the remainder of the evening, despite how chilly it was bound to get, but he knew _she _would force him to move.

Sure enough, Dez felt the back of his head throb in pain as he was hit with her wand. "H-Hey Trish," He smiled uneasily. He knew she was angry with him and he didn't blame her, after all he had run out on her to go fetch Austin & Ally.

"Don't hey me," She scowled, her tiny wings making her hover a few inches above the ground.

"Sorry," He mumbled. He could feel Austin & Ally's eyes on him. He wished they would just go inside and leave him to it. He didn't want to be interrogated by them about the hostile environment between him and Trish.

And as expected the fairy raised her wand high into the air before bringing it back down with a heavy thwack to his head. "What were you thinking?!" She hissed her eyes ablaze with anger. "Why would you bring them here? You realise Austin is wanted right?"

Dez rubbed his head where Trish had smacked him, for such a small person she was obscenely strong when it came to injuring him.

"I'm sorry! But what else was I supposed to do, I can't disobey Ally!"

"Don't give me that, you and Austin disobey her all the time."

"No we don't."

"Yes, you do. The law says, 'No stealing', and what do you two do."

"Nu-uh! Austin does that, I just help but I don't actually take anything."

Trish rolled her eyes, her wings weren't fluttering quite so rapidly and she was only an inch off of the ground now. "Whatever, we need to get them out of here before anyone sees them."

Trish and Dez turned to their friends who were stood in silence a few feet away from each other. Ally had her arms crossed and was chewing on her hair, whilst Austin looked incredibly out of place as he stood with his hands in his pockets, his mouth agape as he took in the sheer enormity of the Inn.

"What's wrong with him?" Trish whispered to Dez.

The redhead shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was like this when I saw him earlier. It's weird, maybe it's just the shock of –"

Dez had no chance to finish his sentence as Trish had already flown over towards the duo before them. Dez sighed, _Why ask something if you don't actually care?_

"Hey Ally," Trish smiled at her friend.

Ally smiled back only her smile wasn't quite so big. "Hey Trish. What's up?"

"The doof over there," She jerked her thumb back in Dez's direction and earned herself a scowl in return. "Messed up. Since Austin is the most wanted criminal in the kingdom –"

"WHAT?" Austin yelped, pulling his eyes away from the giant tree and turning to stare at the two girls.

Trish ignored him. "We can't go in without people fighting over who is going to capture him and earn the reward."

Ally frowned. "But I instructed Dallas –"

"Ally when are you going to open your eyes and see that Dallas –"

"Guys!" Austin yelled, drawing their attention to him. "What do you mean I'm a criminal?"

At that Trish burst into laughter, clutching her sides as she rolled forward in the air. "Good one."

Austin frowned and step towards Ally, placing a hand on her arm and pulling her away from the giggling fairy so that they could talk privately.

"What does she mean, I'm a criminal?"

"Well…" Ally looked sheepish, and brought her hand up to grab a piece of her hair. "It's actually a funny story and you're totally gonna laugh when you here this –"

Austin's face remained stony.

"Or not… But in my defence, I invented your character way back when I first met you, after you stole my song."

"I'm a thief?!"

"Sort of," Ally turned away from his gaze and fiddled with her fingers. "At first you were. You were this horrible song stealing jerk, so I made you a thief who stole from everyone, specifically me but then you were actually a really sweet guy so I edited your character –"

"But I'm still a criminal."

"Only in the eyes of the rich, the law and the Obloogas."

"Ally that makes no sense."

Ally huffed in exasperation. "Austin you steal from the rich to give to the poor! But when I made this world and wrote out the rules I thought stealing of all kinds was wrong so I made it completely punishable by law."

"So I'm a criminal."

"AUSTIN! Would you just listen to me?! You're not a criminal, not to me and not to the poor people."

"Then why was Trish going on about Dallas?"

"Well…"

"Stop doing that!"

"Dallas is in charge of law enforcement. The Obloogas are under his command since he can't be everywhere at once."

"So the Obloogas hate me because I'm a criminal and stealing is against the law? You can just change the law then, right? You invented the world so you can change it."

Austin grinned at her expectantly, he reminded her of a puppy when he smiled like that which only made this worse.

"I can't."

"What? Why not?" The grin had fallen off his face and was replaced by small creases in his features where he was now frowning.

"I can't change the law right now, I can only do that when I'm in the real world with my book."

Austin was crestfallen. "So why didn't you change it before? You know I'm not really a thief now, I didn't mean to steal your song."

"I know that Austin, really I do but don't you understand? I made you this guy who steals from the rich to give to the poor because that's what I associate you with. We met because you stole from me but in the end it all worked out. Sure I lost a song but I gained a friend, in a weird way," Ally smiled lopsidedly at her own words, she knew they made no sense but she also knew that Austin would understand her, he always did.

Austin's features softened. "Okay, I get it. I'm glad I stole your song too because it meant I met someone just as awesome as you."

Ally blushed and moved forward to hug him. She snaked her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist and buried his head in her neck.

"I hate to break up this little moment you two have going on, but its nightfall and the Obloogas will be around again soon. We need to get Austin out of here," Trish interrupted, despite the urgency of the situation she still managed to look totally relaxed as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Right," Ally's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she untangled herself from Austin. "We need to get to the castle, and we can try clear Austin's name."

Dez laughed. "How are we supposed to do that? Since that reward was placed on Austin's head most of the kingdom turned against him and then after the wed –"

"Plus, there is no way Dallas is going to let him get away with anything," Trish cut in. "He hated him before, and if you two are both here with us that means something went seriously wrong at the –"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Ally said glaring at Trish. "We can discuss what happened with the _thing _later. Right now the most important thing is that we get Austin out of the open and to safety."

"What _thing_?" Austin asked feeling somewhat left out of the loop.

"It's not important."

"Oh you know, how Dallas and Ally were getting married today," Dez said totally oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from Ally.

Austin's jaw dropped and he stared at Ally in disbelief.

_Ally was going to marry Dallas?!_


	10. Chapter 10

Austin blinked. He blinked so rapidly that for a brief moment he thought it was lightening or strobe effects, but now Austin Moon was blink rapidly because he was struggling to accept what had just been brought to his attention.

Ally Dawson, his best friend, his partner his - whatever - was going to marry Dallas the Doofus. It just wasn't right! Granted this wasn't the real world but right now that didn't matter because the anger and hurt Austin was now feeling felt real and to Austin that was all that mattered.

"Is that true?" Austin squeaked out, the blinking having finally subsided but his voice was quiet and raspy like he'd swallowed a hedgehog. "Ally, were you gonna marry Dallas?"

"Well duh, the whole kingdom has been preparing for it but you stopped it because otherwise you wouldn't be here right now with Ally," Dez said oblivious. Austin knew his friend did not know that Austin wasn't the guy Dez thought he was but Austin really wished he'd be quiet and let ally explain herself.

Ally however wasn't saying anything she was silent like she had no idea how to approach the situation.

"Well?" Austin snapped, his eyebrows knotted together in his anger and he folded his arms over his chest in a huff. "Can you explain what Dez is talking about?"

Ally opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, apparently unable to come up with the correct words. "Um..."

"I want to leave."

"What?" Now it was Ally's turn to blink in confusion.

Dez and Trish watched the duo stare at each other. Austin was practically oozing anger and Ally looked as though someone had just tossed her on stage in front of a million people and asked her to sing. Trish took hold of Dez's arm and began pulling him away from the pair to give them some privacy. "We're just gonna go hang out over there and, yeah... we'll be back."

If either Austin or Ally heard her they didn't show it, they just continued to stare at one another both having trouble grasping the right words.

"Why would you want to leave?"

"Ally, you created this world or whatever it is and you chose to marry Dallas. Dallas! I knew that you liked the guy but you were gonna marry him. Seriously? Why would you - I just - I just don't understand how you could even -"

"It's my diary Austin. This is my world. This is place is what my thoughts become. Besides I've liked Dallas since before I knew you! It started off as a childish crush, it was inevitable that at some point I considered marrying him," Ally explained finally having found her voice.

"You have the choice to edit it Ally, but you didn't -"

Once again she cut him off. "Yes I did! Did you not listen to Dez when he was talking? You stopped the wedding. I didn't marry Dallas because you showed up and you stopped it! Which is why you're wanted Austin, because you broke the law and pissed off the head of law enforcement even more than you ever did by just simply breathing. You stole his wife-to-be and yet now when we're trying to hide you you're standing here yelling at me!"

"We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for - Wait, what? I stopped the wedding? Why would I do that? Why would you make me do that?"

Ally threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and groaned loudly. "How are you still not getting this?"

"Getting what? Ally, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You're Austin Monica Moon after all and you're so oblivious it's ridiculous."

"Hey! I am not oblivious," Austin whined defensively. "What are you talking about? Just tell me why you made me stop the wedding."

Ally let out an agry growl that sounded more to Austin like a battle cry than anything. He'd never seen Ally act like this before. Her gaze was set on him and her features was in a determined scowl. She moved towards him quickly and she seemed more sure of herself than she ever had in the year Austin had known her.

"Ally?"

Austin didn't have chance to say anything else before her hands had grabbed his face on either side and pulled him down to her level. Ally then proceed to crush her lips to his so hard that Austin was positive both pairs of lips would be swollen by the time they pulled apart. When she released him her deep brown eyes were wide and startled, she obviously couldn't believe what she had just done. Austin brought his fingers up to touch his own bruised lips.

"That," ally said quietly, her voice ever so slightly shaky. "That is why I made you stop the wedding."

"Ally, I -"

Unfortunately Austin never got to finish his sentence for he was interrupted by a loud booming voice that carried itself through out the area and scared off the small bird that had been tweeting happily in the trees above them.

"AUSTIN MOON. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST."

* * *

**Hey everybody! :) I know I promised I'd update weekly but I hadn't had the chance to write the chapter in time for a weekly update. I hope this makes up for my tardiness :P**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/favouriting/following, it really means a lot to me :) **

**Peace out suckahs!**

**Evie xx**

**PS. If you find the time, why not check out my other fic - NOT A LOVE SONG- ? It's and Auslly and Trez story which I think you'll enjoy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally in Wonderland**

_"You would have to be half mad to dream me up."_

Austin yelped in surprise and jumped away from Ally, He suddenly felt like a child who had been caught misbehaving. Ally looked just a shocked as he did, both their heads had snapped in the direction of the voice.

Sat on a white stallion in the clearing between the forest and the Enchanted Oak Inn was Dallas, and of course he was a knight. Austin fought the urge to roll his eyes as the 'knight' took off his helmet and shook out his hair.

"Austin Moon you are under arrest for the kidnapping of the princess and my bride to be," Dallas stole a glance in Ally's direction and shot her a dazzling smile. "Allyson Dawson."

Austin wasn't sure what had come over him but he liked it. He stepped in front of Ally as if to guard her and then looking Dallas right in the eye he said, "You and who's army?"

In the moment he felt powerful, strong, manly but as he watched Dez and Trish snicker a few paces away he regretted lowering his voice the way he had. He flinched as Ally placed a hand on his shoulder and leant towards him. He could feel her warm breath tickling the side of his neck.

"Austin, I don't think –"

"This army!" Dallas bellowed. As if on cue the ground started rumbling beneath them and whilst Team Austin shook at the massive force Dallas remained tall and proud on his horse, an irritating smirk playing on his lips. Just over the horizon Austin could see a blue mist headed towards them, the closer it got the stronger the rumbling became.

"Ally, what's that?" He yelled, hoping she could hear him over the thunderous noise that surrounded them.

"Law enforcement," She shouted back before grasping his shoulder to steady herself. "I'm scared. They've never been this strong before…"

"What?" Austin couldn't hear her. The rumbling had morphed in his ears and had become an incessant buzzing; her grip on his shoulder was so tight that he was biting down on his lip hard to prevent himself from yapping with pain.

"I said –" Ally yelled in his ear but was stopped short by the sudden cease of quaking beneath her feet.

"It's stopped," Austin smiled relieved before turning to Dallas a cocky smirk on his face. "See that Dallas, your little army can't stop – whoa!"

Behind Dallas stood a mass of blue and navy. The Obloogas. The Oblooga Austin had seen earlier hadn't looked quite so viscous as these creatures however. The Obloogas before him seemed to glare at him through their tiny white eyes. Their mouths opened and they screamed sending Team Austin to the floor clutching their ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

When the screaming had stopped Austin remained on the floor not wanting to get up and face the screeching again, Ally however stood up and scowled at the 'police' before her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, her voice so full of authority that Austin was briefly reminded of his scary fourth grade teacher.

"Austin Moon is to be arrested and punished for his crimes against the kingdom," Dallas explained before climbing off of his horse and moving confidently towards Ally. "He kidnapped you, don't you understand how awful that is? I love you and he tried to steal you away. It's one thing to take money but to take my princess –"

"I'm not your princess Dallas," Ally snapped taking a step back away from her supposed knight in shining armour.

Dallas frowned. "He's brainwashed you! You're under his spell, what kind of black magic is this?"

Austin, who was now watching the two from the ground, held back a small giggle. If he hadn't had such a headache he would have found Dallas' dramatic exaggerations to be insanely funny. Even his voice was hilarious when compared to the real Dallas'.

"Austin Moon will pay for this! Just look what he's done to your clothes!"

"My clothes? What's wrong with my clothes?" Ally asked, her voice was laced with anger and a hint of hurt.

"What isn't wrong with them?" Dallas grunted as he returned to his horse. "Princess climb aboard, I will be returning you back to the castle myself. Once there you will be prepared for the wedding, which will occur tomorrow. The Obloogas will take care of these… miscreants." Dallas' eyes roamed over Austin, Trish and Dez. His brown orbs scrutinizing every inch of them. The disgust on his face showed he was holding back his tongue for Ally's sake and nothing else.

"I will do no such thing!" Ally snapped folding her arms over her chest. Austin raised his eyebrows impressed that Ally could be so… outspoken. Even her voice sounded different, she reminded him of the girl from the Larry Trotter movies… what was her name?

"Princess –"

"No Dallas! Stand down."

Dallas' look of love for Ally seemed to fade in a flash. His face became hard and stony, his jaw set and his fists clenched around the horse's reigns. "Very well, you leave me no choice. Arrest them!"

Before any of them had chance to protest the Obloogas moved forward, the combined movement of the mass setting off the rumbling once more. Austin felt himself bobbing up and down on the ground, moving along with the vibrations. When he had been in the third grade he'd had a very similar experience with the school janitor's floor waxer, only this time it didn't seem quite so much fun.

Austin felt the slimy hands – Could he call them hands? – of the Obloogas as they grabbed at him, pulling on his clothes, his hair, his skin trying to move him with them. He couldn't see his friends anymore, in large clusters the Obloogas weren't as transparent as they at once seemed.

Were these really the spawn of Ally's imagination? How could such a sweet girl dream up such horrifying creatures? It was right, this couldn't be right.

The screaming was back and only now he could see their mouths up close. They had sharp yellow teeth and their breath had a familiar iron scent to it. Blood. What had at first felt like a heavenly world created by the girl he lo – his best friend, had now become the stuff of nightmares. Things like this hadn't scared him since he was a young child, so why was he shaking so much now? Was that fear or simply because the ground was still vibrating beneath his body. Why did his face feel so hot and sticky? Was it sweat or left over Oblooga gloop?

The screaming got worse. Terrifying. Hungry. Blood thirsty.

And then there was silence.

* * *

**Hey guys! :)**

**I haven't got a lot of time, so just a quick shout out to everybody who has been reading/reviewing/favouriting/following and all that jazz. It really means a lot and I hope you like this chapter :) And yes to those of you who guessed, Austin is based off of Flynn Rider (Tangled) and Robin Hood (Robin Hood). Someone mentioned Aladdin, I hadn't thought of that before but yes, I suppose you have a point :)**

**To anyone who has some free time and is looking for a story to read. I have another sotry up called NOT A LOVE SONG, it would mean a lot to me if you'd just take a gander. If you choose to review (Or criticise - whatever tickles your peach) that would be awesome, but it's really up to you :)**

**Peace out suckahs! **

**Evie xx**


End file.
